warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Relying On 18-Volt
Natalie’s outfit She wears a pair of black wayfarer sunglasses. Her top is a pink turtleneck sleeveless crop top with the word "POP" written in cyan across the front. She wears a yellow miniskirt that reveals her black boy shorts underneath. She also wears a pair of light blue knee socks and black ankle boots. hairstyle: a hot pink ponytail Transcript 18 volt: Hi! So glad you're here! 9 volt: 18 volt, what are you talking to? 18 volt: a viewer 9 volt: I love street kids in the park. Rolling in, it’s time to ride! (Sings) (The kids paused) 18 volt: what’cha staring at kids? Skater: we’re just skating kid 18 volt: Do you remember the old movie "Rocky"? Skater: um, yeah 9 volt: just Wait, if I make another move, just, to you know, rely on my buddy ok? '''''Natalie: but maybe, I used to remember the time when you and me were together Brad: Uh huh, And Wait, where is 18 volt? natalie: he is right here ralphie: (crying) i hurt my leg 13 amp: oh dear, you’ve must’ve been more careful ralphie: I know 18 Volt: i’ll Sing you a cute lullaby 13 amp: Just go ahead, sing it to him, so what is it called? I think it’s hush little raccoon, or rock A bye raccoon 18 volt: Hush, little ralphie, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little ralphie in town 13 amp: (Giggles) sweet! 18 Volt: Rock-a-bye, raccoon, in the treetop When the wind blows, the cradle will rock When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall And down will come raccoon, (Sings high note to make the window crash) cradle and all... (While 18 volt Sings the high note on rock a bye raccoon, the windows shattered, the cars shattered, the building’s shatters, the taxi‘s window shatters) dribble: WHOA!! (18 volt’s singing made natalie’s Sunglasses shattered) natalie: (screams) 9 volt: oh my goodness, 18 volt made the whole city’s windows crack natalie: Yeah, they must have been fixed (while kidware And the skaters have lemonade, 18 volt’s singing made all of the cups shattered) skaters: WHAT! ('The front window of a diamond city pet shop is broken, and all the parrots echo, "Awk! Rock a bye raccoon!" Dr crygor is caught unawares when the sound of the wave of 18 volt’s singing detonates the aquarium of an octopus he's experimenting upon. Freed, the animal latches itself to his face. The wave of 18 volt’s singing even reaches club sugar, shattering all of sugar’s beer bottles.) emily: whoa! That’s a harsh song so hows that? Eva: aw, that’s funny richard: yep, all the people love your rapping Chloe: you know, falling in love, is making you cry like blood 13 amp: (her tears began to emerge) this is gonna make me cry! Emily: Yeah, because, i’m Your friend (cries) (at 10:30PM, Emily was in bed, she is cuddling her teddy) 18 volt: don’t cry, little girl, I made a romantic song for you emily: you made a song for me? 18 Volt: yes emily: um, 18 volt 18 volt: sssh, you don’t have to say a thing, just listen to me (emily closes her eyes and dreams on a cloud, 18 volt starts to kiss emily’s Forehead, strokes her, then that’s imagination plays) 18 volt: Imagination lets you go on every sort of trip You can be the captain of a giant pirate ship Travel to the farthest stars Way past Venus, way past Mars Catch galactic dust in jars That's imagination You can find it everywhere In your mind and in thin air A happy dream that you can share That's imagination emily: aw, you guys 18 volt: Imagination helps you out when you are feeling bored A spoon, a lid, a frying pan can play a magic chord You can take a pair of socks Make them puppets in a box One's a mouse and one's a fox That's imagination You can find it everywhere In your mind and in thin air A happy dream that you can share That's imagination Imagination makes the world a fascinating place Write a story, beat a drum, or draw a funny face Every word in every book Every new dish that you cook Every dress-up fashion look That's imagination 18 volt & the dreamers: You can find it everywhere In your mind and in thin air Find a dream that you can share That you can share That you can share 18 volt: That's imagination emily: (cries as 18 volt kisses her) (then both Emily and 18 volt slept together) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes